Sacrifice Is Bloody
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: A year after the Originals are defeated and Damon has left mysterious vampire killings have started up again and Damon comes back to town with a secret. An old friend of the Salvatore's is back and wanting revenge but why? Jeremy/Damon Full Summary Inside
1. Secrets

_**Sacrifice is Bloody**_

_**Author's Note: Another story idea that popped into my head and won't get out until I write it down. I'm hoping by finally putting this out here my writer's block will vanish and I'll be able to update my other stories.**_

_**Full Summary: A little over a year after the Originals are defeated mysterious and vicious vampire killings have begun again leaving everyone suspicious and looking for someone to blame it on. Damon shows up after vanishing for a year, bruises, battered, hurt, and carrying a secret that looks like it's killing him. An old friend of the Salvatore's come back into their life but he's looking for revenge, against Damon, why? Can Damon keep it together when everything falls apart and who will pick up the pieces when a shocking secret is revealed leading to believe Damon isn't an invincible as he seems.  
**_

_**Story Notes:So this is going to be my first future fic, so pretend that the Originals are gone and defeated. Damon is gone, left after they defeated them.**_

_**Warnings: Jeremy/Damon slowly building relationship and Damon/OC (one sided relationship dark with the rape and abuse.) Graphic violent scenes, I don't know if the rape content is going to be graphic or not, I'll let you know in the beginning of the chapter. Self-harm and language as well. Any warnings I might have missed will be posted in later chapters.**_

_**So I never really intended to put this up, the only reason I bothered writing it down was to get it out of my head, but I decided to give it a shot because I found a nice plot line for it and I really want to try my hand at another Damon/Jeremy fic. **_

_**XXX  
**_

_**Chapter One: Secrets**_

"For a vampire you can be so slow!" Elena whined, drawing out the word slow. Stefan chuckled as he aimlessly walked around the Salvatore Boarding house kitchen, making coffee.

The rest of the gang was in the living room, consisting of Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, and Bonnie. Stefan had called them as soon as he heard about the animals attack on the news.

As soon as he heard people were being drained of all their blood and left mutilated corpses in the woods he had called the meeting.

It had been a little over a year since their last meeting, the last time they had all fought together battling the Originals. Of course they mostly saw each other all at school but they hadn't dealt with anything supernatural in a long time.

"I'm going, I'm going." Stefan defended with a grin as he walked towards the living room, coffee mugs in his hand for him and Alaric, the only two who had wanted coffee.

"Okay so we all heard about the animal attacks right?" Stefan started off with a sigh, wishing he didn't have to spend his Saturday night talking about dead creatures of the night invading their town.

They all agreed easily.

"Well, it can't be the Originals, the promised to leave and never return when we killed Klaus." Elena pointed out.

"It can't be Katherine, she's in the tomb." Bonnie murmured thoughtfully.

"It's not Isobel," Alaric muttered bitterly.

"Hello!" Caroline announced with 'are-you-all-this-stupid' look. She turned to face Stefan. "Spoken to your brother lately?"

The room was tense with silence as Caroline spoke what was all on their minds, putting it bluntly in front of them.

Damon had left a few weeks after they had defeated the Originals, claiming to be bored of this little town and with a promise to be bug Stefan later he left into the night with barely any warning.

Stefan was pretty annoyed by it for the first weeks, since they had been connecting again, slowly rebuilding their relationship.

Stefan's mouth twitched. He wanted to say Damon had changed, that he wouldn't do that but found it impossible. Truthfully he didn't know what to expect from Damon.

All that time to himself he could have easily gone back to murdering people which did a number on one's mental health and humanity.

"I haven't talked to him since he left." Stefan announced stonily.

Elena placed a soothing hand in the middle of his back trying to comfort him.

"We'll just take shifts watching around, wait for the next attack to see if-" Alaric trailed off awkwardly.

Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Me and Bonnie will take first shift tonight, got to do some girl bonding anyways," Caroline announced grinning.

Bonnie rolled her eyes smiling and they headed out towards the forest, fully equipped with wooden stakes courtesy of Alaric.

Leaving Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan, and Elena behind Elena deciding to make them all dinner since Jenna was out of town on a huge get together with her old high school friends for a few weeks in California.

"Do I get an extension on one of papers if I'm too busy out vampire watching?" Jeremy asked Alaric as they all sat down to eat.

"In your dreams kid." Alaric answered chuckling.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the living room, signaling the door had been thrown open hard. They all rushed out in seconds, braced for an attack only to find standing in the doorway was Damon Salvatore.

He looked, truthfully, bad. His eyes were hollow and lacking their usual Damon personality, his chin was covered in overgrown black stubble like he hadn't shaved in weeks, his hair was getting outgrown, wild and tangled, dangling just above his shoulder blades.

His left eyes was adorned with a black bruises surrounding it as if someone had decked him right in the eye.

His clothes were rumpled and lacked the usual Damon touch to them. All he was wearing was a black, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Damon." Stefan breathed out a smile almost lighting up on his face until he suddenly remembered, the animal attacks.

It had to be him, he was in town when this all started.

A surge of anger passed through Stefan and he charged forward and decked Damon straight in his already bruised eye.

The weird part was Damon didn't dodge it like everyone knew he could. He stood there, eyes wide, flinching as the fist made contact with his hurt eye, crying out in pain as he backed away.

A looked past over Damon's face, it wasn't surprise, like any normal person's reaction would be to getting spontaneously punched. It was fear, a vulnerable kind of fear that just wasn't common on Damon's eyes.

Then it seemed to vanish and Damon was glaring at Stefan through slitted eyes, backing away against the wall. "What the _hell_ Stefan!" He snarled in rage as he held his throbbing eye.

"I can't fucking believe you!" Stefan shouted pinning Damon roughly against the wall. There was that fear in Damon's eyes again, panic, though he could easily push Stefan off in a second.

Why was he so afraid.

Stefan raised his fist again ready to punch when he saw something that made him stop cold. Damon, head bowed, teeth biting nervously at his lower lip as he braced himself for the the punch.

Damon didn't take punches if he could avoid them, so why was he making this so easy?

Stefan let him drop to the ground, watching him curiously. As Damon landed on his side he winced, hissing as he clutched his sides as if he was injured. It took him a long time to get back to his feet and when he did he just stare at Stefan, as if Stefan was about to hit him again, waiting for it.

"What the hell is wrong with you. Besides that your a psychotic murderer intent on ruining my life." Stefan snarled in disgust, lips pulled back in a scowl.

He didn't know what was wrong with Damon, something obviously was, but right now he didn't care. He was to angry to care.

"What are you talking about Stefan, I haven't even done anything! I just came by to get my clothes!" Damon yelled holding his side with a pained expression.

Jeremy studied him carefully. The way he landed couldn't have hurt him that bad, unless he was already hurt. Something about this wasn't adding up.

Damon was acting confused. Damon never lied about who he killed. If he did kill those people he'd be boasting about it the minute he came in, expecting Stefan's attack and in the end winning.

"Stefan! It's not him!" Jeremy shouted, trying to reason with the seething vampire. He turned back with accusing eyes.

"Your taking his side! He killed you!"

"Look at him Stefan. He's confused. You know your brother, if he had done it do you really think he would hide it? He's not even fighting back and he's obviously hurt!" Jeremy pointed out and as he did he saw reason return to Stefan's eyes.

Damon was standing there, still confused as to what the hell was going on.

"What's going on?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Animal attacks, people drained off blood and their bodies mutilated." Alaric explained handing Damon over the newspaper that read "Wild Animal Returns!"

"I just got here man, I just needed to get my clothes. I'm going away for a while and I don't feel like buying a whole new wardrobe." Damon explained looking at Stefan, almost pleading with him to believe him.

"Sorry about that man, I just assumed-" Stefan trailed off wearily walking closer to Damon to inspect his eye and as he did Damon flinched away as if he thought Stefan was about to hit him again._**.**_

This didn't go by unnoticed by room, something was definitely wrong with Damon.

"Come sit down Damon, we were just eating," Elena ordered with a smile.

Damon shook his head his expression guarded. "I can't. I'm just here to grab my things and leave. Got a big journey ahead of me," he responded as he started to go up the stairs.

Now that was even weirder, Damon rejecting spending time with Elena!

"Come on Damon, you can stay for a little while. You're immortal, you have all the time in the world." Stefan pleaded, looking up at his brother.

"I need to leave." Damon argued, something was off in his voice and his eyes as he said this.

"Damon, there's another vampire in town, a vicious one by the looks of the killing. We have no idea who it is. We need your help, please stay. Just for a few weeks until this is all over," Stefan begged looking as he if was about start yelling if Damon refused again, glaring at his older brother.

Damon sighed in irritation. "Fine. A few weeks." Damon growled out.

"Thanks Damon." Stefan replied grinning.

"Okay great!" Elena announced smiling as if she was a little kid on Christmas morning. "Food's getting cold, let's go. I'll get you a plate Damon."

"That's okay Elena, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to go take a shower." Damon rejected her yet again and with that flashed up stairs in seconds, the only sound the closing of his door.

"He's acting weird." Elena told Stefan with a worried expression.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Stefan vowed, wishing he could have made Damon stay down longer so he could ask about the black eye and the pain he was obviously in. Hearing the water running upstairs he knew he was too late but tomorrow he would get to the bottom of this.

If there was at least one thing he knew for sure tonight, Damon was hiding something and Stefan would not rest easy until he found what it was.

XXX

_**Review if you want me to keep it up and keep updating, I have a lot of ideas for this story but I won't keep it up on the site anymore if no one reads it so tell me what you think!**_


	2. Just a Bruise

_**Sacrifice Is Bloody**_

_**Full Summary: A little over a year after the Originals are defeated mysterious and vicious vampire killings have begun again leaving everyone suspicious and looking for someone to blame it on. Damon shows up after vanishing for a year, bruises, battered, hurt, and carrying a secret that looks like it's killing him. An old friend of the Salvatore's come back into their life but he's looking for revenge, against Damon, why? Can Damon keep it together when everything falls apart and who will pick up the pieces when a shocking secret is revealed leading to believe Damon isn't an invincible as he seems.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short the next one, that I'll be posting tonight, is much, much longer!**_

**_Previously:_**_"He's acting weird." Elena told Stefan with a worried expression._

_"I'll talk to him tomorrow." Stefan vowed, wishing he could have made Damon stay down longer so he could ask about the black eye and the pain he was obviously in. Hearing the water running upstairs he knew he was too late but tomorrow he would get to the bottom of this._

_If there was at least one thing he knew for sure tonight, Damon was hiding something and Stefan would not rest easy until he found what it was._

_**Chapter Two: Just Bruise**_

The next morning the gang was over again, ready to hear what Caroline and Bonnie found last night. Stefan watched the stairs anxiously waiting for Damon to come down so he could ask about last night.

Elena was busy in the kitchen making coffee for everybody.

The stairs creaked and everybody looked to see Damon descending. He looked better then he did last night.

His face was smooth and stubble free, his black eye was fading quickly thanks to his healing abilities, though if he was in good shape it should have been gone by now.

He was wearing long sleeves like he was last night and a pair of dark jeans. He had trimmed his hair a little bit too so it didn't look like a wild mess of tangles.

"Why do we have to meet at this ungodly hour?" He groaned heading straight for the alcohol.

"It's eleven in the morning, Damon." Stefan told him rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Exactly."

Stefan sneaked a look over at Bonnie and Caroline, they didn't react that badly to Damon coming back except for a few grumbles and irritated looks. Though Bonnie still was suspicious of Damon even after we had all explained it to her that he wasn't doing the animal attacks.

Stefan looked back at Damon to see Damon was watching him suspiciously. "You've been following me around and staring at me, what do you want?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes.

Stefan shrugged casually. "I wanted to talk to you about last night Damon, it's just you seemed in pain and you had a black eye even before I punched you. What was that all about?" Stefan asked trying to be nonchalant, failing miserably.

Damon laughed at this. "Worried much, bro? It was just some fight with some vampire. He got the worse end of it, trust me. It's just a bruise, you don't need to get all worried about it," Damon teased Stefan.

"You didn't even try to fight me back Damon, what's that all about?" Stefan asked, still suspicious, not ready to let this drop.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "I was tired, duh. Just got in a fight with one vampire I didn't have the energy to deal with you. Next time I'll make sure to kick your ass so you stop with all the questions." Damon snapped getting defensive.

Stefan sighed, feeling relieved. He just had a bad feeling about it, he must have just overreacted.

"Sorry Damon, I don't know, it just looked like you were hiding something. I'm just being paranoid." Stefan muttered.

"Okay so did you two find anything?" Elena asked sitting down on the couch as everyone gathered in the center to discuss Caroline and Bonnie's first watch.

"We went all over the forest and all we found was dead bodies. Never the person doing it. It was like he was playing with us, stinging us along and then running away." Bonnie explained sounding frustrated.

"I could hear him and smell him though. I knew he was out there but he just wouldn't come out. He was too fast." Caroline added.

"Then let's set a trap!" Jeremy suggested. "One of us humans go out with a stake and act like we're just camping and lead him to us with the vampire not far away, pretending to look for the vampire. The vampire comes out ready to kill and we stake it." Jeremy explained further.

"We're not using anyone as bait, Jeremy." Stefan dismissed the idea.

"Then what can we do?" Alaric asked.

Stefan looked over to Damon. "Any suggestions?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"I'm with the kid on this one, set a trap." Damon admitted easily.

Jeremy made a small 'ha' directed at Stefan and then a growl at being called 'kid'.

"We're not using anyone as bait!" Stefan shouted agitated.

"Stefan's right we can't risk that. Let's just send someone else out tonight to try to catch the vampire. Don't hang out in the open, make sure he doesn't know you're there." Elena suggested.

"I'll go." Damon announced.

Stefan shot him a look. "Look Damon, you should wait a couple of days. If you couldn't fight _me _last night then you should stay home and rest."

Damon scoffed, his eyes flashing as if Stefan had personally insulted him, which he had.

"I can fight!" Damon argued defiantly.

Stefan slapped him in side where Damon had gripped last night after falling on his side. Damon hissed, doubling over in pain as he gritted his teeth.

"Damn Damon, how bad did that vampire get you?" Stefan asked shocked at his brother's reaction, he only expected him to hiss a little in pain not double over in it.

Stefan reached to pull Damon's shirt up to inspect the bruise.

Damon flashed across the room in a second smoothing out his shirt. "You're going to have to buy me dinner first if you want to undress me, Stefan." Damon snapped and with that vanished upstairs.

XXX

_**So what did ya' think? Love it, hate it, like it, dislike it? Wanna hit me over the head for such a boring chapter?**_


	3. Old Friends, New Enemies

_**Sacrifice Is Bloody**_

_**Author's Note: Here's a long chapter, I'm not sure if I like it yet it seems kind of OOC. Tell me what you thought!**_

_**Full Summary: A little over a year after the Originals are defeated mysterious and vicious vampire killings have begun again leaving everyone suspicious and looking for someone to blame it on. Damon shows up after vanishing for a year, bruises, battered, hurt, and carrying a secret that looks like it's killing him. An old friend of the Salvatore's come back into their life but he's looking for revenge, against Damon, why? Can Damon keep it together when everything falls apart and who will pick up the pieces when a shocking secret is revealed leading to believe Damon isn't an invincible as he seems.**_

_**Previous: **_Stefan reached to pull Damon's shirt up to inspect the bruise.

Damon flashed across the room in a second smoothing out his shirt. "You're going to have to buy me dinner first if you want to undress me, Stefan." Damon snapped and with that vanished upstairs.

_**Chapter Three: Old Friends, New Enemies**_

Stefan was up first, heading downstairs to make coffee for him and Damon, making sure to make as much noise as possible so his brother would wake up. The others were coming over again. Jeremy and Alaric had gone last night, using Elena's hide out plan.

Stefan even went as far as throwing things at the ceiling to wake Damon up, nothing worked.

Stefan sighed and went upstairs to drag his brother out of bed, knowing the gang would be here in less than a half an hour.

As Stefan entered the hallway though he heard something he only ever heard once in his entire life.

The sound of Damon Salvatore crying.

Stefan was frozen in his step. Standing outside his brother's door he could hear Damon talking.

"No...stop! Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Damon whimpered in a helpless voice. Stefan sprang into action, bursting through the door ready to take on whoever was hurting his brother, instead he found Damon alone.

He was wrapped in his sheets, tossing and turning, tears streaming down his face in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

Stefan was shocked, to say the least. He had only seen his brother cry once, at their mother's funeral when they were both young.

Damon was the strong one, the older brother, he just didn't cry.

Stefan sat down on his brother's bed next to him and places a hand in the small of Damon's back trying to wake him up. Sure enough it worked, Damon shot up, eyes wide and full of fear.

With a surprised shout Damon flinched away harshly falling out of his bed to get away from the body next to him. Then he saw it was just his brother, he let out a relieved sigh and the panic in his eyes faded.

"Thanks for knocking," Damon snarled at Stefan wiping angrily at the tears on his face, embarrassed to be caught like this.

Stefan didn't react, he was busy staring at Damon, though he wasn't looking into Damon's eyes.

Damon looked down and realized he was shirtless only in a pair of black boxer shorts.  
Stefan stared at his brother's chest, breath drawn in as he looked at the bruises covering almost every inch of Damon's sun kissed skin.

So this is what he was hiding, Stefan thought mechanically with no feeling behind it.

Black, blue, purple, they sucked all the color out of Damon's skin covering him in splotches.

He was so hurt that his supernatural body wasn't even healing anymore. It was a rare occasion when a vampire stops healing but it could happen if the damage is bad enough.

Some were just random and some were shapes, like those hand prints on Damon's waist, bruises so clear that the shape couldn't be anything else but hand prints.

Then there were the scars, red and shiny as if they had healed not too long ago, some short, and some circle like Damon had been stabbed.

Damon scrambled to get up, frantically reaching for a pair of jeans on the floor and pulling them on quickly.

Stefan's eyes roamed his brother's body to see the bruises and scars didn't stop there, they reached his legs and arms.

Like he had been kicked and punched.

As Damon reached for a shirt in his dresser he accidentally turned back to Stefan. Revealing the jagged cuts like someone had been running a knife over him, torturing him.

Stefan snapped at that point, the shock wore off and quickly he was flooded with anger.

Knocking the shirt out of his brother's hand Stefan pinned Damon against the wall by his neck, stomach first as he inspected the scars, cuts, and bruises.

"Stefan..I-I..." Damon trailed off not knowing what to say. Stefan was silent still, eyes clouded with rage.

He spun Damon around to face him and spoke to him in a deadly low voice, vibrating with anger.

"_**Who, **did this to you?"_

"It was no one, just some random vampire. It's nothing Stefan!" Damon rambled actually looking scared of Stefan. He had never seen his brother look so...protective.

"Who Damon!" Stefan shouted seething in fury.

The front door slammed downstairs and the brother's could hear the gang coming, calling up to them.

"It's nothing, I took care of it." Damon was practically pleading with his brother to drop it, glancing nervously at the door as if someone would come up and see his bruises and battered body too.

"Not good enough." Stefan growled and with that grabbed Damon by the hair and dragged him downstairs, overpowering him easily since Damon was still weak.

Damon writhed and struggled but Stefan dragged him downstairs and pushed him to the ground, eyes hard and cold, hell bent on founding out who did this to his brother.

Gasps and shocked looks filled the room as everyone got a look at Damon's still bare chest and back.

"What the hell happened to him?" Elena asked Stefan her eyes full of worry.

"He won't tell me. Bonnie, can you cast a truth spell?" Stefan asked with a pleading look.

At the words 'truth spell' Damon got off the floor and made a break for the door, but Stefan caught him by the waists hauling him back and pinning him to the floor.

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie answered Stefan looking shaken as she stared at Damon's mutilated form.

She fumbled through pages in Emily's grimore and finally found the page. Damon was cursing at Stefan know struggling to get away. Jeremy and Alaric helped the vampire holding Damon's kicking legs down.

Bonnie started chanting in Latin, her voice rising  
"It's done, he won't be able to lie and he has to answer any question you ask him." Bonnie told Stefan.

"Who did this to you?" Stefan growled out immediately looking down at his brother.

Damon's eyes were wide with panic, he bit his bottom lip keeping his mouth shut but he was obviously struggling not to reveal the answer.

He lost the battle because his lips opened and he revealed the name. "Drake," Damon choked out looking straight at his brother with fear in his eyes wondering how Stefan would react.

The name meant nothing to the rest of gang but in Stefan, it struck a nerve.

"The same Drake that died when we were human?" Stefan asked hollowly.

Damon bit his lip again but again he answered. "Never died, turned into a vampire and ran off."

"Who's Drake?" Caroline asked, speaking out everyone's confusion.

Stefan looked up to explain to them in a rough voice. "Drake was Damon's and mine best friend back when we were young. We knew him since we were born. He died a year before Katherine came into town, or at least I thought he did." Stefan explained bitterly.

Stefan looked back down to his brother. Flashes of memories filled Stefan's eyes as he remembered Drake.

"He was also Damon's boyfriend." Stefan added softly. They had been in love with each other since they were thirteen and had told only Stefan about it a year later. Stefan had always been okay with it.

'What's' and gasps filled the room and Damon had an urge to roll his eyes.

"You're gay?" Jeremy asked Damon curiously.

"I swing both ways." Damon answered bitterly, hating this stupid truth spell. He couldn't control anything he said.

"_Swung _both ways you mean, you never looked at another guy again after Drake 'died'," Stefan corrected him his voice soft as he tried to process all of this. "It was uncommon for two males to date back then obviously so they kept it secret except from me since Damon _used _to tell me everything." Stefan added his voice bitter as he looked again down upon his brother's battered body.

He inspected the hand print bruise again, anger filling him again.

"He did this to you? Why, he loved you!" Stefan asked confused. None of this was making sense.

Damon bit nervously at his lip but the spell was too strong and the answer came spilling out like all the rest did. "He lost his mind. His mind didn't agree with becoming a vampire and he went insane. He found me that year I left here and everything was fine, but he gets jealous easily and he found out about Katherine." Damon choked the words out as if they burned his tongue.

"And that's why you came here last night to get clothes. You were running away from him." Alaric pieced together the information.

Stefan was at a loss for words. He was speechless. His best friend since he was born had hurt his brother like this.

Stefan's gaze rested on the hand print bruises for the millionth time and he growled low in anger. "Tell me _exactly _what he did to you."

Panic flashed in front of Damon's eyes and he struggled to get away again, biting at his lip so hard blood started welling up.

"What did he do to you!" Stefan snarled and Damon was forced to answer.

"Hit me, kicked me, punched me, tortured me with knives...r-raped me." Damon shuddered out the answers, his voice so low everyone had to struggle to hear him. He cast his eyes away angrily, not daring to look into anyone's eyes as he said the last part.

The great Damon Salvatore, raped. The idea was almost laughable.

Stefan clenched his fists and all of that anger inside of him was shifted onto the memory of his best friend. He couldn't believe it, Drake was never anything like that.

He's the one person that had ever brought out Damon's sweet side, how he could do _that _to him.

"It's not rape if you like it, _slut_." A new, cold voice entered the living room and seven heads swiveled around to face a man standing in the middle of the room looking like the very incarnate of evil.

He was beautiful too. A smooth, handsome face with perfect, high cheekbones and dark brown eyes so dark that in the right lighting they looked black.

He had waves of dark brown hair, wind blown that surrounded his angelic face.

He was tall with a strong build, lean and muscular.

He was bigger then Damon easily and the thought of a man like him overpowering Damon wasn't that hard to believe.

Everyone jumped into action, Stefan and Caroline moving in front of everybody else, fangs bared.

"Drake." Stefan hissed the name like a curse, finally finding an outlet for all the anger that had been rising inside of him. Stefan suddenly lunged at Drake, fists flying.

Stefan was on the ground in a second, Drake's boot keeping him in place.

Drake tsked, tsked, tsked him with an easy, sadistic smile.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. How did you even think you could lay a finger on me when I did that to your much stronger brother?" Drake asked with a small chuckle.

Stefan snarled at him, trying to get up.

"How long have you been here?" Stefan growled out.

"Long enough to taste a few people." Drake answered laughing at this. He definitely seemed crazy.

Something clicked in Stefan's head. "You're the one who's killing everybody." Stefan accused, remembering the vampire they were searching for.

"Animal attacks, it's so fun to watch the excuses they come up with!" Drake scoffed.

Drake kicked Stefan aside and started walking over to where Damon was on the floor. Alaric and Jeremy had let go of him.

Everyone seemed to be frozen in fear. How do you face a man that overpowered the strongest member of your group?

Drake looked down on Damon, inspecting him. "Never could keep that pretty mouth shut could you Damon, do you want me to shut it for you?" Drake asked sweetly, his eyes flashed dangerously.

He leaned down and picked Damon up by the neck, hauling him to his feet.

"Hey Damon, miss me?" Drake crooned with laughter in his eyes as Damon struggled to get out of his grip.

The shock seemed off everybody and suddenly Caroline lunged at him, sinking her teeth into Drake's neck with a loud snarl.

With a curse he threw her half way across the room, there was a sickening thump as her head hit the floor.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled rushing to the blonde vampire's side.

"Fucking newborns." Drake hissed as he dropped Damon to the floor to reach at his rapidly healing neck.

"Get the hell away from him." Elena spoke in a low voice, her eyes filled with fury as she stood in front of Damon, guarding him. Not backing away despite Damon's protests.

"Aren't you just a brave little human." Drake spoke in a drawl, getting bored of this easily.

"Elena, get out of the way." Damon spoke tightly, his body tense as he got up.

"NO! I won't let him hurt you Damon," She spoke defiantly.

"Like you could stop me," Drake scoffed and raised his hand to backhand Elena, she fell to the floor with a cry.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted rushing to her side.

Shouts filled the room and Bonnie moved in front of Drake, narrowing her eyes into slits as she tried her vampire hurting trick.

Drake stood there laughing as a confused expression crossed her face when he didn't drop to the floor screaming.

"Sorry little witch, I'm a little to powerful to be defeated on a beginners trick. You have a lot to learn, young Bennet." He mocked like this was all a fun game to him. Damon stood up, pushing Bonnie over to Alaric and Jeremy.

"Now Damon, what have I told you about running away from me?" Drake asked arching an eyebrow.

"You'll always find me." Damon answered the truth spell still in effect.

"Oh a truth spell, nice witch." He complimented Bonnie as he grabbed Damon and twisted him so he was holding him against his chest, lips inches away from his.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Stefan shouted as he got up from Elena's side.

"Now why would I do that Stefan. I just love him _sooo _much!" Drake crooned in Damon's ear rocking him back forth in his arms and he placed kisses on Damon's neck.

Damon shuddered, but made no move to get away. His eyes were cast down to the ground as he let Drake do whatever he wanted to him.

"You love me to, don't you Damon?" Drake asked with a grin, raising Damon's chin so they were eye to eye.

"Yes." Damon breathed out truthfully. Stefan looked over at his brother to see the shame in his eyes as he admitted this.

"But then again, you love everyone. Your such a slut baby boy. Such a pretty slut." Drake spoke in a low teasing voice as he placed more kisses on Damon's neck. Damon winced at this, biting his lip nervously.

This wasn't Damon anymore. Damon Salvatore was never submissive. Not even with Katherine.

So how could this man have so much power over him?

"If you love him so much why are you hurting him?" Jeremy asked glaring at the sadistic vampire wanting nothing more then to put a stake into his heart.

Something changed in Drake's eyes. The teasing and amusement was gone replaced by fury and hate and his grip on Damon tightened. He sunk his nails into Damon's hip, causing the smaller vampire to cry out in pain.

"He forgot about me! He moved on!" Drake snarled leaning down to kiss Damon's neck again, this time he sunk his teeth in painfully and ripped Damon's throat open. Damon let out a cry of pain, biting at his lip as Drake licked at his blood.

"Mmmm, baby boy your so sweet." Drake teased again digging his nails deeper into Damon's hips to get a small whimper out of Damon.

Drake was so entranced by Damon's blood he didn't even notice Alaric and Jeremy pulling out the cross bow that they had been loading for the last five minutes while everyone was trying to attack Drake.

Stefan saw this out of the corner of his eye and realized what they were about to do.

Stefan charged at Drake, providing distraction. Drake dropped Damon and turned his back to face Stefan and Alaric fired the crossbow.

The wooden stake went straight into Drake's back and out through the middle of his chest. A loud howl of pain filled the house as Drake sunk to the ground, frantically trying to pull the stake out.

It was an almost perfect shot but it didn't hit his heart.

Drake snarled and turned to face Jeremy and Alaric anger on his face, not expecting the second stake to be shot from Jeremy's cross brow, hitting him in the chest again but not hitting his heart.

Damon got off the floor eyes wide in panic, not knowing what to do. He really did love Drake, he just couldn't cast him aside no matter how much Drake hurt him.

"Stop!" Damon yelled kneeling down next to Drake, pulling the stakes out of him desperately.

"Damon! What are you doing, get away from him!" Stefan shouted at him.

"NO! Don't hurt him, he's just sick Stefan. He's just sick, we can make him better!" Damon pleaded with his brother, eyes wide like a child. It was almost painful to watch the vulnerability spread throughout Damon's ice blue eyes.

He truly believed that he could fix Drake, return his sanity and humanity and go back to the way they were when they were alive.

Drake snarled, eyes like an animal they had no humanity in them as he pushed Damon away from him, swiping his nails across Damon's cheek creating three cuts.

Drake got up off the floor and in a flash was standing next to Jeremy taking ahold og him by the throat and slamming him into the wall, pinning him there as he leaned forward to his throat.

"Drake!" Damon shouted, clearly torn between two side here. Drake looked back, growling, two sharpened fangs out.

"Just stop. I-I'll go with you. Just leave them alone." Damon tried to reason with him, crossing the distance between them to pull him off Jeremy.

Drake smiled, his eyes still blood thirsty.

"Isn't that cute, sacrificing yourself for them! Too bad Damon, you've left me one time too much. I don't want you back, I want to make you _pay._" Drake hissed venomously.

Damon looked heart broken at that, staring up at Drake trying not to let his lip tremble.

"Drake, I'm sorry. I love you!" Damon begged, something uncommon for the others to see.

Drake cast cold eyes down upon him. "Then you wouldn't have run off with first slut you came across after I died now would you?"

Damon' eyes flashed, heating up in anger. "What did you expect me to do. Wait there alone waiting for you to come back? I thought you were _dead, _Drake!" Damon irritation.

"I expected you never to forget about me! To not throw yourself at everyone's feet!" Drake shouted, eyes mad with rage.

Something snapped in Damon. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay a nun for you!" he snapped coldly.

Suddenly there a was a resounding smack rebounding off the walls and Damon was on the floor, holding his bleeding cheek.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, slut." Drake snarled and in a flash he was standing next to the door.

With inhuman eyes, black like a monster Drake looked back at Damon. "I'll kill you Damon, I'll kill you for betraying me!" Drake snarled at him and then turned to Stefan. "And I'll rip this town apart, one person at a time. But I'll save you for last baby boy." Drake vowed looking back to Damon.

With a sadistic smirk and dark eyes he raced out the door.

XXX

_**Review! Or I'll take extra long to update the next chapter ;)**_


End file.
